


Звездные карты

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, No Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Все тело Тсуны усыпано звездами: мелкими и крупными, красными, синими, серыми и черными; нечитаемое имя на коже словно насмехается: смотри, я не верю в то, что ты существуешь, я не верю в тебя.// соулмейт!АУ, где за каждый поцелуй не со своим соулмейтом на теле твоей пары появляется звезда.





	Звездные карты

Сначала она моет руки: методично проходится по каждому пальцу, по ладони, по внутренней стороне запястья, обрамленной черным узором, по круглым костяшкам (средние выпирают немного сильнее обычного — опухли от удара об раковину). Руки скользят по мягкой от ромашковой пены коже: переносица, щеки, плотно сжатые губы. Острый привкус мыла во рту не дает сосредоточиться.

Затем она ослабляет напор воды в кране: так, чтобы шум заглушил все ее последующее отчаянье, но недостаточно, чтобы в конце месяца переплачивать за водоснабжение.

После этого она бьет себя по лицу. Сильно. Раз за разом дает себе пощечины; щеку словно кипятком обжигает. Только левую — незачем распылять силу попусту.

В дверь стучат.

Тсуна не отзывается, даже не отворачивается от зеркала. Смотрит в глаза сама себе. Там — ничего, холодная отрешенность. Происходящее не желает укладываться в голове: все смешивается и перерастает в монохромный шар образов и панических мыслей, которые никак не распутать.

Тсуна выключает воду.

— Тсу-чан, чем ты там занимаешься? — голос матери режет слух, что-то внутри дергается: можно пойти, все рассказать, она защитит, она поможет… Тсунаеши обрывает себя на середине мысли — не поможет. Никогда не помогала. Никогда не была в состоянии помочь.

— Репетирую, — голос Тсуне удается контролировать идеально — тот не дрожит, звучит ровно, достаточно звонко, так, как и всегда. Из глаз по мокрым от воды и пены щекам катятся слезы. Тсунаеши не отрывает взгляда от зеркала, сжимает пальцами край раковины, стучит ногтями по керамике. — В театральном кружке не хватало людей, так что взяли меня. Если услышишь странные звуки — не обращай внимания, у меня шумная роль.

— О, конечно, — радостные, почти горделивые интонации в голосе Наны проходятся ножом где-то под ребрами. — Я ухожу в магазин, тебе купить что-нибудь?

— Нет, ничего, — Тсунаеши ждет. Слышит, как хлопает дверь. Не отрывает взгляда от зеркала, не моргает. Снова включает воду.

Вздыхает: с надрывом, всхлипывая.

И кричит.

Кричит громко, переходя на визг, обрывает сама себя новой пощечиной. Ногти проходятся по щеке, оставляя за собой кровоточащие царапины; к утру на скуле от полопавшихся капилляров проступит синяк — не фиолетовый, скорее красный, как от ожога.

Тсунаеши кричит, пока горло не начинает болеть, а чернила на запястье не превращаются в обруч, сжимающий руку так крепко, что впору отпилить ее, лишь бы прекратить это.

Слезы катятся по щекам, раздражение от соли проступает под глазами и вокруг губ; Тсунаеши скребет ногтями узор, перетекающий в имя и на каждое прикосновение отзывающийся теплой пульсацией.

— Должно быть, эта звезда будет для тебя очень болезненной, — шепчет Тсуна, прижимая ладонь к горящему от поднимающейся температуры лбу. — Поделом.

Все ее тело усыпано звездами: мелкими и крупными, красными, синими, серыми и черными; нечитаемое имя на коже словно насмехается: смотри, я не верю в то, что ты существуешь, я не верю в тебя.

Все звезды однажды исчезли с неба и оказались впаяны в человеческую кожу.

Имя — Тсуна не знает, что это за язык, интернета у нее отродясь не бывало, как и денег на компьютерные клубы, и подходящих словарей в библиотеке не сыщешь днем с огнем — пульсирует в ответ.

Тсунаеши закрывает глаза, сползает на пол и сжимает запястье так крепко, что на нем остаются следы от пальцев. Кричит снова — соседи, должно быть, думают, что ее убивают.

Тсунаеши пытается быть лучшей версией себя: той, которая не жалуется и не плачет, и не беспокоит того, чье имя носит на запястье — родственную душу, как ее называют люди. Тсунаеши пытается, правда, но родственная душа, словно в насмешку, оставляет звезду за звездой на ее теле с самого рождения: каждый поцелуй с кем-то чужим, от самого первого, что кипятком окатил запястье и вырезал там чужое имя чернилами и жгучей болью, до самого последнего — красной отметины, вспыхнувшей под подбородком пару дней назад.

Может быть, ее родственная душа — просто бездушная пародия на человека.

Тсуна расцарапывает губы до крови, слизывает металлическую влагу, подставляет лицо под струю воды и жадно пьет, пока не начинает тошнить. Падает в ванну прямо в одежде, чувствуя, как намокает ткань рубашки, прилипая к коже. Контуры звезд проступают повсюду — на ребрах, плечах, грудной клетке; расползаются гангреной по всему телу.

Тсуне двенадцать.

Может, совсем рядом, а может, на другом конце мира у ее родственной души, которая, должно быть, потеряла эту самую душу где-то по дороге, звезда чернилами вплетается в запястье, один за одним выводя иероглифы: «Са-ва-да Тсу-на-е-ши».

Пусть ей или ему, кем бы он ни был, будет больно, думает Тсуна. Пусть ему будет больно так, как и мне, думает Тсуна.

Тсуне двенадцать.

Одноклассник прижимает ее к стене и смеется, хлопает по щеке пару раз, тянет за волосы; парта залита чем-то черным и густым; звезда вокруг глаза расцветает с уже привычным ощущением кипятка на коже, и на Саваду начинают оглядываться — недоуменно, насмешливо, сочувственно; парень из соседней старшей школы прижимает ее к стене и целует, сжимая горло, не обращая внимания на протесты: давай подарим твоему соулмейту звезду, раз уж он подарил тебе тысячу?

Тсунаеши двенадцать, она скребет въевшееся в кожу имя керамическим ножом в надежде, что чернила вытекут через раны.

Тсунаеши двенадцать, и небо над ее головой абсолютно черное.

***

 

Реборн выбирается из чужой квартиры под утро. Небрежно поправляет пиджак, морщась от боли по всему телу: после шведских настоек похмелье перерастает из простого неудобства в настоящую пытку. Спускается по лестнице, прижимается лбом к кирпичной стене, наслаждаясь моментом предрассветной прохлады.

Болит почему-то не только голова: кожу на руке жжет и щиплет, будто кто-то вылил на открытую рану антисептика.

Реборн задирает рукав пиджака, за ним — рубашку, и дергается почти в ужасе, проезжаясь лбом по стене и оставляя на нем красные полосы.

Звезда, больше похожая на розу ветров, чернеет на руке, и в луч ее вплетаются иероглифы; чернота узора густая, как массивы углеродных нанотрубок, непроглядная, как ночное небо.

Стоило дожить до сорока, чтобы обнаружить эту дрянь, думает Реборн.

Звезда насмешливо пульсирует в ответ.

***

 

Новая ученица смотрит на Реборна остро и недоверчиво, но улыбается. Улыбка у нее неестественная: широкая, от уха до уха, горькая, злая. Ученицу зовут Тсуной, ей двенадцать, и ее имя — почти пощечина. Такая же, как та дюжина пощечин, оставивших на лице Тсунаеши темный кровоподтек.

Тсуна не позволяет к себе прикасаться, уворачивается так виртуозно, словно тренировалась всю жизнь; губы у нее изодраны в кровь, будто их терли мочалкой.

— Прошу, позаботьтесь обо мне, — просит Тсуна, складывает руки в молитвенном жесте, сгибается в поклоне. Улыбка, мелькнувшая на лице, значит угрожающее «только попробуй».

Все ее тело усыпано звездами, их края наползают друг на друга, вся ее кожа — одна красно-сине-серо-черная звездная карта, исчерченная взрезанными керамическим ножом контурами, испещренная кровоподтеками и мелкими царапинами.

Все звезды однажды исчезли с неба и оказались впаяны в человеческую кожу.

Все звезды однажды исчезли с неба, чтобы в один момент заполонить другое Небо — прямоходящее, смешливое и неспособное что-либо изменить.

***

 

Саваде Тсунаеши двенадцать. Она — Небо, усыпанное звездами, маленькая донна, что выносила возрождение на запястье, вплетенное в чернильные контуры, и когда-нибудь все эти звезды вернутся возрождению десятикратно.

Саваде Тсунаеши двенадцать, и она не верит в соулмейтов.

Больше нет.


End file.
